heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
I.I.A. Motives
The day is July 4th and most departments in the I.I.A. have laft on secret missions or so but there has been a meeting for one department the I.I.A. the Intelligence Bureau. Ziel NamiKaze and Nami Kage are getting ready to head to their secret Head Quartes. But their having a few problems. Man I don't why Lady Fujin wanted them to join but our leader should have let them go long ago. Ziel:Hey stop hogging the bathroom Nami!! Nami:I got here first and a lady needs her time to get ready. Ziel:Oh your a girl I'm sorr I thought you were a girl. Nami:What was that you little worm!? I'll kill you!! Ziel:Hey stop it get off of me Nami hey stop it I don't like the way your on me I'm uncomfortable with it. Nami:You better take back what you said earlier you roach. Ziel:Can we finish this some other time we have to go now. Nami:You still have to say sorry punk. Ziel: Whatever dude. Nami:Oh you gonna' pay for that!!! Ziel and Nami peaked around the corner of thier apartment building before scanning the parameter for any sign of trouble before they left. After a while they made to the secret HQ where they met up with the Red-haired beauty who is 5'Ft.7"In. and has a unusually large bust On'nanoko, the sickly kid with Tony Stark Intelliect and green hair Rapheal, the imperator's Grand-Ma Gaia and our General, Folgore the Musical Colonol with hair of blue ice and last but not least the Field officer/General of the Swords Of Punishment Django Reeds. On'nanoko ran over to Ziel to greet him and Nami ran past to talk to Rapheal. http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/On%27nanoko_Mai-Dansu On'nanoko:Hi Ziel-kun!! How was your day so far? http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Ziel_Namikaze Ziel:For someone who claims that thier really a boy you like me a lot you know. Rapheal:Hey come Ziel stop teasing her if she likes you she likes you and plus you have no proof that her experiments changed her gender. Nmai:Yeah so stop it you dunce!! Ziel:Whatever I guess....but I do like all of the attention from her. Gaia:Will you please quiet down we're trying to hack the door to get whatever the Imperator wanted us to get from this building. We need absolute quiet to do so. http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Folgor%C3%A9_Glace Folgoré:So we're breaking into our HQ to get what's in the Development & Research Center to steal something we don't even know any about? Did youeven stop to think that this Might be a trap even once? http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Nami_Kage Nami:Don't complain Folgore this will be a quick job sense we have Vergil Green on our side he's neutralized all of the self-defence protocalls already so all we have to do is our job get. Django Reeds:Don't you trust the Imperator? Folgore:Yeahsure I trust him bu-- {Sound Effect:Loud Explosion and crashing rocks} Vergil:Move you guys she's free from her cage and she's destroying everything in the Lab!! We need to subdue her now or we are dead!!! Vergil toke his Bass off his his back preparing for battle, Folgore turned into a complete Ice Mizore with ice clwas and everything, On'nanoko drew her Charams, Nami and Ziel only increased thier power pressure but I'm sure they had thier weapons and Django had his short Dagger ready to slice and dice whatever was about to come thier way. There was a shadow that appeared where the whole opened at and when Django noticed that it was subject Zero.Zero. A.KA. Z.Z. he ran over to help her. Z.Z.:Brother I was looking for you for eight years and i finally found you I'm so happy!! *Cough* *Huff* How have you been? are you okay!?! Sister?!?!?! Sissssssssssteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr!! [Ziel:Wait that's Django's friend that went missing eight years ago what is she doing here? On'nanoko:Wait friend? then why is she calling him brother? Nami:They were rasaid close like family so it's like they are brother and sister. the main question is why is she here? Django:Did Gen know about this? Z.Z.:No.....I d-don't think so. Ziel:Well she's pretty hot I guess. Folgore:Pedophile... Zeil:W-what no I didn't mean it like that!! >Folgore stares at Ziel like he's lying< Ziel:Hey stop it I don't do that Loli shit!!!! Gaia:Hey idiots youn can't talk like that right wait until later. and Ziel:Sure. Nami:Well get over and help me move this ruble out of the way of the opening. Category:Story Category:Truth™